


Love at First Bicep

by ProtoDan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, blame theta she made me ship this, talon is an asshole little brother, the thrilling saga of the du couteau siblings setting each other up on a, yasuo has beautiful arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/ProtoDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon and Katarina have a time-honored tradition of setting each other up on blind dates--sometimes as a joke, sometimes in utter seriousness.<br/>This is but one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Bicep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathrynShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/gifts).



Who the hell ships his sister to an  _island_  for a blind date? Who the actual hell? 

Talon. Of course, Talon, that’s who. Katarina sulks in her corner seat, sulkily sipping tea. (It does taste pretty nice. A little sweet for her tastes, but whatever.) And he arranged for them to meet in this  _cutesy_ little cafe with little  _flower_  decorations on the walls and it just makes her  _sick._   _Ugh._

…okay, the little kittens on the menu are kind of a little adorable maybe, but other than that this place is awful and needs to be burned to the ground stat so she can go back to Noxus with a shred of dignity left. 

Kat thunks her head into the table and groans. She feels like she’s been waiting for whoever for  _hours_  now. (Talon conveniently neglected to give her any details about her date, including basic information like gender. Best brother in Noxus, that one. …okay, he’s better than Draven, but not by much.)

The table shifts, and Kat immediately tenses. She reaches for one of her blades and—shit, the only one she managed to sneak in is in her boot. Can she get to it in time? Maybe, if she’s really—

"Are you Katarina du Couteau?" A low, rough voice. Male. …Kind of sexy, she’s got to admit. Maybe Talon made a good choice this time, for once.

Katarina looks up through her hair. There is a man at her table now. She assesses him—late twenties, from the look of his roughened face, the weirdest, fluffiest goddamn ponytail she’s ever seen, tired amber eyes, a lean frame,  _really_ nice arms, slender fingers that wrap contemplatively around his thin mouth. He raises an eyebrow and wets his lips. 

"Maybe," she says, trying to sound spiteful. Hell’s bells, he’s hot. "Depends. Who’re you?"

"I think I’m supposed to be your date," he replies, a slight grin tugging at his mouth. 

Kat bites her own lip, considering the man. She’s already made a decision, damn those pretty biceps, but she wants to play around with him a bit. “You got a name?”

"Yasuo," he says, shrugging a little. "A pleasure to meet you, I’m sure."

_You don’t know the half of it,_ she thinks. “Then yes, I’m Katarina,” she replies. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ears and licks her lips. Those amber eyes flick downward to watch, and she grins, not wasting time pretending not to be smug as hell. “And you’ve got twenty minutes to earn a place in my bed tonight, Yasuo.”

 

 


End file.
